Ia yang Serupa Cinta
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Tuhan membencimu sampai penghabisanmu. [untuk ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya, #TanuQBirthdayProject]


**Ia yang Serupa Cinta**

 **Disklaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ merupakan properti sah milik Terajima Yuuji.

 _ **Prompt**_ **:** _ **They said I'm a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to.**_

 _ **university!AU,**_ tidak ada bisbol-bisbol.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Ibumu menangis."

Cangkir diletakkan penuh tenaga. Kalau saja kaca meja itu lebih tipis, mungkin kaca itu akan pecah dan berhamburan. Miyuki menempatkan dirinya di samping Kuramochi—tapi memberi ruang di antara mereka. Tangannya meraih buku catatan yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Kuramochi mengembuskan napas panjang. "Miyuki," panggilnya dengan nada yang serupa bisikan, "Ibumu menangis _di sana_."

"Di mana?" Balasan itu terdengar lebih acuh dari yang Miyuki bayangkan. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada buku catatan di tangannya—dan Miyuki berusaha memasukkan materi untuk ujian minggu depan. "Dia belum tentu sampai di surga, Kuramochi."

Kopi buatan Miyuki lebih pahit dari biasanya. Dan tidak ada gula, bagus sekali. Kuramochi menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak ke dapur dan mengambil gula walau sepertinya satu blok gula akan membuat kopinya terasa lebih baik. "Lalu ada di mana? Neraka? Bumi—oh, Tuhan, sudah pasti bukan."

Bahu Miyuki terangkat dan turun kembali dengan begitu ringan. Sepasang mata masih belum mau meninggalkan buku catatan. "Tidak tahu," katanya, "Mungkin juga tidak ada di antara itu semua."

Kuramochi mengembuskan napas panjang lagi. "Kau mengerti maksud pertanyaanku, Miyuki. Kau _sudah pasti_ tahu."

"Tidak." Buku catatan ditutup dalam entakan keras. Sepasang mata Miyuki bergerak, menatap Kuramochi lewat sudut mata. "Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

 _From:_ _Miyuki Kazuya_

 _To:_ _humanx3_

 _Subject: Kirim._

 _Kirimkan metode yang terbaru._

* * *

Kelas sudah selesai, tidak ada kelas lagi untuk Miyuki dan Kuramochi hari ini. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah Miyuki, seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya, perbincangan tidak mungkin tercipta begitu saja. Miyuki selalu serius dengan _laptop_ terbuka di atas meja, buku-buku catatan dan buku-buku tebal lainnya berserakan di atas lantai, ponsel yang bergetar dalam hitungan yang tidak pasti, dan bercangkir-cangkir kopi—sebagian terguling dan kopi tumpah sepanjang kaki meja.

Miyuki selalu seserius itu. Kehadiran Kuramochi tidak berarti banyak. Selain karena Kuramochi memaksa untuk selalu memberi pengasawan—yang menurut Miyuki sama sekali tidak ada gunanya—dan sekadar membuang waktu, Kuramochi selalu ingin tahu. Akan ada hal baru yang Miyuki dapat dan Miyuki akan bangkit dengan tergesa, kemudian menghilang di pintu kecil di bagian dapur. Pintu kecil yang membawa Miyuki pada dunia Miyuki yang sesungguhnya; laboratorium pribadi. Oh, benar, Miyuki juga barusan pergi, bahkan sempat menyenggol tepian meja.

Kuramochi mengembuskan napas, meletakkan kepala di bantalan sofa. Samar-samar mencium aroma laboratorium meski ia tahu Miyuki selalu menutup rapat pintu kecil itu. Kuramochi mendecakkan lidahnya keras-keras. Ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu." Kuramochi mengambil tempat kosong di samping Miyuki. "Sains, sepertinya. Percobaan yang menarik?"

Miyuki menatap Kuramochi sambil lalu. Jelas ingat salah satu orang di rombongan belajarnya. "Seperti itulah. Ingin menebak?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang sains dan sebagainya." Kuramochi tersenyum, matanya menangkap tiga buku yang saling menumpuk dan satu _laptop_ terbuka di atas meja. _Dasar bocah genius._ Kuramochi mungkin akan tertawa keras kalau saja tidak ingat sedang ada di perpustakaan.

Sepertinya Miyuki memang sedang sibuk sekali. Bahkan setelah Kuramochi memainkan _game_ sialan sampai mendapatkan entah berapa kali kekalahan, Miyuki masih saja berurusan dengan buku-buku dan _laptop_ itu. Kuramochi mengerjapkan mata ketika mendapati tangan Miyuki bergerak meraih ponsel—sepertinya ada notifikasi. Tapi kemudian wajah Miyuki menjadi berseri-seri—kalau yang Kuramochi lihat bisa disebut berseri-seri—dan kemudian Miyuki menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas dengan cekatan.

"Hei, Miyuki, tentang yang sedang kaulakukan … aku boleh bertanya sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Miyuki cepat masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menulis sesuatu. "Kau tidak cukup berharga untuk mengetahui hal itu."

Sepasang mata Kuramochi mengerjap beberapa kali—agak linglung. Dan kemudian didapatinya Miyuki berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, menguarkan aroma laboratorium yang pekat. Kuramochi meloloskan napas panjang dan kemudian meraih cangkir kopi yang disodorkan Miyuki. Disesapnya kopi itu. Pahit dan sudah dingin.

Miyuki duduk lagi di atas lantai, mengaduk-aduk buku-buku yang berserakan, sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Cangkir kopi diletakkan kembali ke atas meja dan Kuramochi memberikan dehaman kecil. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?" Miyuki menatap Kuramochi lekat, lalu mengerjap. "Oh. Gagal lagi, sayang sekali."

"Begitu?" Pandangan Kuramochi bergeser, menatap langit-langit ruang tamu yang tinggi dan memiliki tiga lampu gantung tunggal. Kuramochi bisa mendengar Miyuki yang masih disibukkan dengan buku-buku, tapi Kuramochi sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk membantu. Lagi pula Kuramochi buta soal sains, dia hanya akan mengganggu Miyuki.

Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki. Kuramochi bisa melihat Miyuki yang berjalan menuju dapur lewat sudut matanya. Kuramochi berdecak, mengutuki kepalanya yang kosong—juga dirinya yang sungguh sialan.

* * *

" _Aku ingin menghidupkan kembali ibuku yang sudah mati."_

* * *

"Aku butuh yang baru lagi." Miyuki merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, tepat di samping Kuramochi dengan beberapa tumpuk buku mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. "Ada saran?"

"Entahlah?" Kuramochi mengembuskan napas, "Tahu sendiri aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang seperti itu."

Miyuki mengangguk-angguk. Lalu kembali disibukkan dengan _laptop_ -nya, mengetik sesuatu dengan begitu cepat. Karena tidak punya hal yang bisa dilakukan, Kuramochi akhirnya memilih untuk membuatnya memperoleh kemenangan— _game_ yang dia mainkan beberapa hari belakangan ini rupanya cukup sulit.

Keduanya memiliki kegiatan masing-masing, walau Kuramochi tidak satu-dua kali harus membantu Miyuki menemukan beberapa buku yang masih ditata di rak dan Miyuki sendiri masih terlalu sering kembali menghilang di dapur.

"Mungkin harus menggunakan alkimia," ucap Miyuki sembari mendudukkan dirinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuramochi?"

Kuramochi menarik napas, "Miyuki, itu _cuma_ cerita fiksi."

Kepala Miyuki bergerak mengamini. "Tapi mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang cukup mirip dan bisa—"

"Miyuki."

"Oke, baiklah." Miyuki melemaskan punggungnya, mencoba untuk lebih santai. Ponselnya belum bergetar, tidak ada notifikasi. "Hei, dengan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang begitu hebat seperti sekarang ini, seharusnya bukan hal yang mustahil orang mati bisa dihidupkan kembali, 'kan?"

Kuramochi yang sudah menyerah kembali dengan _game_ itu hanya merebahkan diri di sofa dan menatap Miyuki—lekat dan lama. "Kurasa tidak."

Sepasang mata Miyuki mengerjap. "Victor Frankenstein bahkan bisa membuat makhluk ciptaannya yang dibuat dari sisa tubuh orang mati menjadi bangkit."

Satu embusan napas panjang Kuramochi menjawab terlebih dahulu, lantas disusul, "Sekali lagi Miyuki, yang itu juga _cuma_ cerita fiksi."

Miyuki mendengus dan mengucapkan _'ya, ya'_ entah seberapa banyak dan kemudian hanya membaringkan punggung di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata. Mungkin Miyuki belum menemukan metode yang tepat—walau sesungguhnya Kuramochi berharap Miyuki tidak akan berhasil menemukannya. Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan mungkin bisa dibangkitkan kembali, 'kan?

"Miyuki," panggil Kuramochi perlahan, agak khawatir jika Miyuki sudah tidur, "Mungkin kau seharusnya berhenti. Yang sudah mati tidak mungkin bisa kembali lagi, Miyuki. Manusia hanya memiliki satu nyawa, tidak lebih."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

Kuramochi sudah tahu jawaban itu akan keluar dari Miyuki, sudah terlalu pasti. Tatapan Kuramochi masih tertuju pada Miyuki—yang bahkan tidak membuka kelopak matanya. "Kenapa kau ingin membuat ibumu hidup kembali?"

"Karena dia meninggal terlalu cepat. Seharusnya dia masih di sini—atau di rumah bersama ayah."

Ah, benar. Ayah Miyuki tinggal sendiri di kediaman mereka. Diam-diam Kuramochi bertanya-tanya apakah ayah Miyuki tahu apa yang sedang Miyuki lakukan. Miyuki memiliki rumah sendiri—lengkap dengan laboratorium untuk melakukan segala percobaan itu.

"Maksudku, kau pintar—genius, Miyuki. Dari sekian banyak orang, aku yakin kau tahu ibumu tidak bisa—"

Kelopak mata Miyuki terbuka. Dan sepasang mata dari balik lensa kacamata itu menyorot Kuramochi lurus-lurus. "Dengar, kau tidak seberharga itu untuk tahu segalanya, Kuramochi. Dan sejak awal aku _sudah_ mengatakannya."

Kuramochi mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu berdaham. "Ya, aku tahu," katanya sembari membenahi barang-barangnya. "Tapi Miyuki, aku sudah bilang, ibumu menangis. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan ibumu tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang tenang."

Pandangan Miyuki mengikuti Kuramochi sampai menghilang di pintu keluar. Kuramochi memang belum lama ini selalu bersamanya—memberikan pengawasan padanya, kata Kuramochi. Mungkin supaya Miyuki tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, tapi hei, Miyuki sendiri selalu melakukan hal aneh ini. Dan meski Miyuki sering mendapati tatapan dan gerak tubuh Kuramochi yang mengandung ketidaksetujuan, Kuramochi tidak pernah mengatakan semua itu dengan nada kasar.

Miyuki mengembuskan napas dan mendecakkan lidahnya keras. Mungkin ini salah Miyuki sendiri juga. Dan ini semua benar-benar menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

" _Kau memiliki kesempatan dan hal baru untuk memulai segalanya._

 _Tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya, Miyuki?"_

* * *

Rumah Miyuki selalu mengirimkan aroma-aroma laboratorium. Dan sejujurnya, Kuramochi tidak terlalu menyukai itu. Dan ketika akhirnya Kuramochi kembali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Miyuki lagi setelah beberapa hari tidak berkunjung, aroma laboratorium itu tercium terlalu pekat.

Tidak mendapati Miyuki di ruang tamu, Kuramochi langsung bergerak menuju dapur. Kuramochi berdiri diam di depan pintu kecil. Di balik pintu kecil itu, laboratorium pribadi Miyuki sudah menunggu. Kuramochi tidak pernah masuk ke dalam, hanya pernah mengintip satu kali di kunjungan pertamanya.

Maka ketika Kuramochi memilih untuk masuk, aroma laboratorium melingkupinya dengan sempurna. Laboratorium itu terlihat menakjubkan—alat-alat sains yang tidak semuanya ia ketahui ada di sana. Kuramochi bisa mencium aroma ilmu pengetahuan—itu agak membuat dirinya pusing, sebenarnya.

Dan Kuramochi akhirnya melihat Miyuki. Kepala Miyuki tergeletak di atas meja dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya tertidur karena kelelahan. Kuramochi menepuk bahu Miyuki sampai kelopak mata itu terbuka. Terlihat lebih sayu dan lingkaran hitam melingkupi mata.

"Kopi?"

Sepasang mata Miyuki mengerjap. "Kuramochi?" Demi melihat kopi kalengan yang disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya, Miyuki mengembuskan napas. "Tidak ada yang buatan sendiri?" Tapi tetap diambilnya juga kopi kalengan itu.

"Jangan meminta," balas Kuramochi. "Dan bisakah kita bicara di luar saja? Aku … di sini, begitulah."

Miyuki mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari laboratorium. Dan atas permintaan Kuramochi—lagi, mereka akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah. Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan, kata Kuramochi. Miyuki tidak banyak protes. Toh jalan malam yang sepi tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kau sedepresi itu?"

Miyuki yang tengah membuka kopi kalengnya hanya mendengus. "Penglihatanmu sedang buruk hari ini?" Ah, benar, Miyuki terlalu depresi sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu sudah berada di level mana.

"Tidak." Kopi disesap sedikit. Tidak seenak kopi buatan Miyuki, rupanya. "Dan itu artinya aku benar."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Miyuki. Dan mereka berdua masih berjalan, menyusuri gang-gang sempit di sekitar rumah Miyuki. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh, Kuramochi cukup yakin Miyuki agak tenang dan agak rileks sekarang.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Miyuki menarik senyum tipis. "Apa ini? Mencoba lebih perhatian padaku, eh?"

"Aku ingin mematahkan lehermu." Kuramochi mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Sepertinya kau memang sedepresi itu."

"Mungkin." Miyuki mengangkat enteng bahunya. "Kalau kau mau bertanya lagi, Kuramochi, aku benar-benar tidak akan berhenti."

"Oh, ya, aku tahu. Tapi biarkan aku memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuatmu berhenti."

Sepasang mata Miyuki membalas tatapan Kuramochi. "Terdengar terlalu sulit buatmu."

Kuramochi terkekeh. "Tuhan pasti membencimu untuk semuanya, Miyuki."

Sisa kopi dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk. "Aku tahu."

Miyuki bisa merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ada satu pesan yang masuk. Jawaban Miyuki adalah ' _ya_ ', itu sudah terlalu jelas. Tidak perlu dipikirkan kembali. Ponsel kembali disimpan ke dalam saku celana.

Miyuki akan terus mencoba sampai ibunya benar-benar membuka mata atau sampai dia kehilangan nyawa atau sampai Tuhan mengutuknya dan membuatnya menikmati neraka. Miyuki akan terus mencoba, meski ada Kuramochi yang mencoba menuntun langkahnya; meski ada Kuramochi yang membagi tawa; dan meski ada Kuramochi di setiap kegelapan-kegelapan dalam hidupnya.

Kalau Kuramochi bilang akan selalu ada hal yang baru dan kesempatan baru untuk memulai segalanya, bagi Miyuki, semua ini hal baru untuknya. Setiap percobaan baru adalah awal yang baru bagi Miyuki. Tidak semua hal baru Miyuki adalah melepaskan dan meninggalkan semua yang lama.

"Kembali saja, ya, Miyuki?"

Kepala Miyuki bergerak mengiyakan. Kuramochi berjalan di hadapannya—agak lebih cepat, mungkin kedinginan. Miyuki mengembuskan napas, menyadari bagaimana Kuramochi selalu ada di antara semua kegiatan Miyuki padahal Kuramochi tidak seberharga itu. Dan sesungguhnya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan—biarkan saja.

Miyuki menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang di atasnya sambil lalu. Miyuki tahu dia adalah seorang pendosa besar. Tuhan pasti membenci Miyuki sampai penghabisan.

* * *

 _From:_ _humanx3_

 _To:_ _Miyuki Kazuya_

 _Subject: Lagi._

 _Ada satu lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Mungkin berhasil, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Risiko yang akan kau tanggung juga lebih besar. Ingin mencoba?_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya.

Terima kasih untuk Reasta (Chacha tercinta) yang mengundang saya masuk ke grup sesama pejuang untuk _event_ ulang tahun si tanuki ini (hei terima kasih juga buat kalian-kalian!)

Terima kasih juga untuk kamu, si pemilik _prompt_ ini. _Prompt_ -nya bagus, tapi sepertinya saya mengacaukan itu. Untuk masalah pengkhianatan, saya memandang bahwa tindakan ini adalah sesuatu yang luas sekali. Ada banyak bentuk pengkhianatan yang ingin saya tuliskan, tapi rupanya saya menuliskan tentang ini.

Percobaan untuk membangkitkan manusia yang sudah mati adalah bentuk pengkhianatan yang begitu besar kepada Tuhan. Meski saya cukup yakin apa yang saya tulis tidak menyampaikan pesan dengan baik, saya berharap ini semua bisa dinikmati.

Ohyaa buat yang bingung, di sini saya buat ibu Miyuki sudah meninggal, tetapi belum terlalu lama. Miyuki punya rumah sendiri, anggap saja ayahnya yang membelikan atau membuatkan rumah itu khusus untuk Miyuki. (maaf saya maksa). Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, boleh banget, kok.

Ini saya nekat banget dipublikasikan, padahal dibuat saat badan nggak enak gini, dibuat dengan terburu (kerasa banget jadinya amburadul, maafkan), dan saya cukup yakin banyak kesalahan, hh.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
